Allez, réchauffe-toi !
by Kause
Summary: -Drarry- Pour réchauffer quelqu'un en hypothermie, il FAUT lui enlever ses vêtements. Disons que c'est mieux, si on ne veut pas carrément abréger ses souffrances.


Bonjouuuur tout le monde !

Voici mon dernier Drarry en date, mais l'avant-dernier que je vous offre. Pourquoi ? Parce que celui qui arrivera la semaine prochaine -donc- est mon préféré d'entre tous, alors je me suis dis que je vous garderai le meilleur pour la fin... !

Ce texte-ci est écrit sur cette idée qu'il faut toujours dépoiler quelqu'un en hypothermie si on veut le réchauffer efficacement. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'expliciter plus pour que vous compreniez le sujet !

Enjoy !

* * *

Aller, réchauffe toi !

 _« Couler et toucher le fond._

 _Je sais ce que c'est._

 _Horrible, douloureux, intense. Tu as l'impression que tout ton corps te fait mal et que, pire, ton âme agonise. Tout, à l'intérieur de toi, ressent le besoin, la nécessité de se recroqueviller. Mais c'est impossible, alors tu te roules juste en boule, en attendant que ça passe. Tu respires vite, tu vides tes poumons dans l'espoir de réduire le creux qui t'habite, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Plus rien ne marche de toute façon. Tu as tout pensé. Tu as tout songé._

 _C'est ça toucher le fond. C'est souffrir sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Sans qu'une idée, même infime, sans qu'un geste, même microscopique, change quelque chose à ton état. Tu es vide, creux, froid, et rien ni personne n'arrive à te combler. »_

Donc je grelotte, mais pas uniquement parce que je suis misérablement étalé dans la neige. Tout le monde sait qu'en hiver, ça gèle. T'as les lèvres bleues, gercées, les dents qui claquent, les mains rougies. Disons qu'il est possible de surpasser tout ça. Sauf que je n'en suis plus capable. Je me demande même si je l'ai un jour été. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai ce trou béant dans la poitrine...

Non. Je mens. Ouais. Je mens. Je ne l'ai pas toujours eu. Souvent, mais pas toujours. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi, ni quand, parce que mon cerveau commence à lâcher, que mes yeux se ferment inexorablement, mais je le sais. Quand j'y pense, je vais un peu mieux, c'est comme si quelque un allumait un tout petit feu à l'intérieur de moi. Mais ça ne dure pas, parce que je n'arrive pas à fixer les choses. Alors je sombre. Dans le sommeil, l'inconscient, les limbes, l'enfer, la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Je suis curieux. Peut-être que c'est n'est pas immédiat quand on me regarde, mais je vous le dis : je le suis. Donc, poussé par cette merveilleuse qualité, je m'approche de l'être difforme, plus étalé qu'allongé au sol. Je me demande comment on peut penser s'assoupir ici, dans cette forêt terrifiante -je n'ai pas dit que j'avais peur, qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise entre nous- et par ce temps à geler l'Enfer lui-même. De la neige tombe encore du ciel et même elle semble transie. Où est donc passé l'atmosphère pluvieuse et plus ou moins douce de l'Angleterre ?

Tout ça pour dire que je m'approche et que je m'arrête à bonne distance de cette chose, qui n'est autre qu'un homme.

\- Lève-toi. Tu vas crever.

Pas de réaction ? Je donne un petit coup de pied dans le dos de l'individu et un léger gémissement de douleur parvient à mes oreilles. Au moins, il n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas encore. Je me demande depuis quand il est là. Ma réflexion ne va pas tellement plus loin, puisque j'ai assouvi ma curiosité. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation que je tourne les talons pour aller me mettre au chaud le plus vite possible.

Sauf qu'au moment où je détourne les yeux, un... truc attire mon attention. Un truc, parce que sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Comme un éclat. Curieux je vous ai dit. Je vais peut-être rester un peu alors, non ? Juste pour savoir ce qu'est ce truc qui brille et qui a accroché mon regard.

Je me penche à peine, les mains dans les poches et l'air peu concerné par la situation et j'aperçois du verre. Pas cassé, pas en bouteille, pas en miroir, mais en lunettes. Sur le nez du type. Intrigué, je relève mes yeux vers son front et je le reconnais.

C'était prévisible. Il n'y a que Ce type-là pour faire des choses pareilles. Sérieusement, vous en connaissez beaucoup qui s'allongeraient -se recroquevilleraient d'ailleurs- dans la neige et gémiraient de douleur à un petit coup de rien du tout ?

Pas moi. Il n'y a que Potter pour faire ça.

Alors comme c'est Potter, je lui remets mon pied entre les côtes. Juste parce que je le déteste et que c'est comme ça.

Rien ne sort de sa bouche.

Ah. Il est peut-être mort. C'est moche. Vraiment moche... Mais il n'est pas vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible, le froid, à coté de tout ce qu'il a vécu, c'est une futilité, une blague d'enfant. Il ne va donc pas passer l'arme à gauche maintenant... Si ?

Non. De toute façon, c'est non. Je ne veux pas. C'est tout. Il n'a pas le droit, parce que s'il meurt... Il sera mort et je ne veux pas.

\- Potter, si tu ne te lèves pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent, ça va chier pour toi.

Aucune. Réaction. Absolument. Aucune.

\- POTTER !

Je panique un peu. Mais je tiens à dire que tout ce que je vais faire, tout ce qui est sur le point de se passer maintenant, se justifiera par le fait suivant : voir de mes propres yeux un mec -que je connais vaguement depuis sept ans- mourir me fait flipper. Que ce soit bien clair.

Je me jette à ses côtés, le retourne, le prend par mes bras et le jette sur mon épaule. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé la force de le mettre là-haut, je n'en sais rien. C'est comme ça. La peur sûrement. Celle de voir un mec X ou Y trépasser. Cette peur-là. Pas une autre. Ne confondons pas.

Donc ! Il est sur mon épaule, pèse un âne mort et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de transplaner, son gémissement étouffé par le bruit du sort.

\- C'est pas sérieux !

Je le pose par terre -le jette par terre-, me précipite vers la cheminée du manoir, allume la cheminée du manoir, retourne vers Potter et le déshabille rapidement. Je me souviens avoir entendu dire que couvrir quelqu'un en hypothermie pouvait le tuer. Elémentaire, mais sur le coup, je ne retiens pas la logique de la chose et pense plutôt aux conséquences de l'hypothétique erreur.

A poil donc. Enfin, en caleçon. Ce type reste Potter, à moitié mort de froid ou pas. Je le traine vers la cheminée, ouvre ma chemise et colle son corps contre mon torse. J'ai aussi entendu dire que la chaleur se transmettait bien d'un corps à l'autre. Soit dit en passant.

\- Putain... C'est super froid...

Quelle perspicacité Dray. Tu m'étonneras toujours. Mais j'ai la peau sensible -...- et il a vraiment le corps gelé. Ce n'est pas rassurant. J'ai l'impression de serrer un cadavre contre moi. Je n'ai pas peur. C'est bon maintenant. Il est dans mes bras donc il ne mourra pas sous mes yeux. Il est dans mes bras, donc il mourra dans mes bras... Ce n'est pas tellement mieux si j'y réfléchis bien !

\- Réchauffe-toi Potter ! Dépêche-toi !

Mes mains s'activent sur sa peau -encore plus pâle que la mienne, c'est pour dire à quel point la situation est grave- dans l'espoir d'accélérer les choses, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

\- Aller... S'il te plait...

Je ne supplie pas. Je demande juste de façon aimable et insistante.

Quoiqu'en fait, je m'en fous. Je supplie peut-être, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il va mourir, alors un peu plus un peu moins... Je l'implore de revenir. J'ai l'air malade à me rapprocher du feu pour essayer de le réchauffer plus vite. Et ça ne s'arrange pas quand je me mets à le bercer, les larmes aux yeux. Il y en a même une qui roule sur ma joue. Je me fais honte. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'en temps normal, je me serais fait honte.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, je suis juste mort de peur.

Les minutes se transforment en heures, les heures en mois et les mois, je n'en parle même pas.

Je ne peux donc pas dire depuis combien de temps je me balance d'avant en arrière, resserrant mes bras et ma chemise autour de ses épaules, tout comme je ne sais pas à quel moment sa respiration s'est accélérée et ses muscles, tendus.

Je suis juste sûr qu'à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas une larme qui roulait sur ma joue, mais plusieurs, et ce n'était pas un léger tremblement qui agitait mes bras et mon corps tout entier, mais des soubresauts.

\- Oh putain Potter...

Ma voix se casse avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses doigts caressent inconsciemment mes flancs pour aller se nicher au creux de mes reins et me serrer à lui. Alors je le colle plus fort encore. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui et ma tête vient se poser sur la sienne.

C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que la peur peut vous faire faire.

Parfois, c'est des trucs absolument hallucinants, comme sortir de l'eau, à une seule main, un enfant trempé jusqu'aux os.

Parfois, c'est des trucs absolument idiots, comme hurler sur la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, juste parce qu'on a eu l'impression de la perdre pendant un centième de seconde.

Moi, ça m'a fait sauver mon meilleur ennemi et pleurer d'avoir réussi. C'est honteux. Mais peu importe : il est vivant.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau Drarry et en attendant... Bisous sur vos faces !


End file.
